Je suis là pour vous, pas pour le pacte et plus que votre âme
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel est désagréable et finit par devenir insultant envers Sebastian. Sebastian ne peut rien dire mais finit par le mettre devant son comportement et obtenir des explications. Pourquoi Ciel agit t-il comme cela et que cache son comportement envers lui?


Depuis quelque temps mon maitre agit bizarrement et semble énervé quand je suis dans la même pièce et quand il me parle c'est pour être désagréable.

Un bon exemple, c'était la semaine dernière quand il semblait penser dans le vide.

-Monsieur a quoi pensez-vous ? Vous semblez distrait.

-En quoi cela te regarde ? Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai puisque ta présence n'a aucun intérêt pour moi et la mienne ne t'apporte rien non plus. Si c'est pour poser des questions débiles vas t'en et ne viens plus du tout dans la même pièce que moi dorénavant.

J'étais sans voix devant ses paroles dures envers moi, je ne crois pas l'avoir énervé ou agressé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il a recommencé pendant toute la semaine comme cela, mais comme je ne pouvais rien dire j'ai laissé passer.

A l'heure du diner, il a été encore plus loin, sans raison.

-Monsieur, cela vous plait ?

-Pourquoi tu poses encore des questions stupides ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es encore là, tu crois m'être utile ? Ben non tu ne sers à rien et je regrette même de t'avoir gardé depuis tout ce temps. Au final tu es juste un profiteur, tu es juste là pour me tuer un jour tu l'aurais fait depuis un moment si tu avais pu, le seul truc qui nous relie c'est ce pacte finalement, rien d'autre. Alors à l'avenir, tu peux t'en aller, j'ai plus besoin de toi, tu es juste un connard qui en a après l'âme des gens.

-Ce sont des paroles bien dures envers moi, mais si vous voulez ne plus me voir, comme cela vous convient.

Je n'ai pas insisté plus à ce moment -là mais son attitude devenait agacante et énervante, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un coup, il me traitait de la sorte.

Le soir pendant l'heure du bain il a dit encore pire.

-Pourquoi tu es là, sale pervers de démon ? Cela te plait de me voir, j'en suis sûr, tu te dis ah quand je le mangerai, je serai enfin débarrassé de cette vie avec pourrie avec ce maitre chiant à mourir. Je suis sûr que si tu pouvais coucher avec pleins de femmes tu le ferais au lieu de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais par obligation. Il faut voir ta tête quand tu regardes Elisabeth ou même la fille du cirque avec qui tu as couché, quelle déception cela doit être de voir une personne pas attirante du tout et de devoir rester avec tous les jours.

-Monsieur pourquoi êtes-vous si négatif envers vous ? Si je peux me permettre vous m'avez laissé libre d'agir pour le cirque, peu importe comment j'ai les infos non ? Quant à Elisabeth, elle ne m'attire pas spécialement si cela vous intéresse.

-Tais-toi, je t'ai assez entendu, je sortirai moi-même.

-Bien comme vous voulez.

Ma colère ne cessait d'augmenter et je décelais une pointe de jalousie dans ses mots, je ne comprenais toujours pas son attitude envers moi mais j'étais décidé à le découvrir ce soir quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

Le soir ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'es qu'un pervers qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec des femmes, honte à toi d'avoir cette attitude d'avoir devant ton maitre. Tu es pire qu'un chien en chaleur et tu sauterais sur tout ce qui bouge si tu pouvais.

Ma colère avait atteint son maximum, je décidais donc de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Je m'avancais vers lui tout souriant cachant ma réelle intention.

-Sebastian, dégages de ma vue maintenant, même ne reviens plus jamais, tu es libre de t'en aller, je ne veux plus de toi à mon service.

Je me jetai sur lui, lui attrapa les deux mais et le plaqua sur le lit sans oublier de poser une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire encore n'importe quoi.

-Monsieur, cela suffit je ne mérite pas d'être traité de la sorte, je mérite plus de respect alors vous allez m'écoutez et vous taire pour une fois. Vous m'avez traité de tous les noms et cela m'est désagréable de vous entendre vous dénigrer alors laissez- moi vous dire ce que j'en pense. Un je ne suis pas un pervers qui saute sur toutes les femmes, cela vous étonner mais le seul que je voudrais sauter c'est vous et je n'ai jamais osé le faire jusqu'à présent. Deux je ne suis attirée par aucunes femmes et Elisabeth encore moins et j'ai couché avec la fille du cirque juste pour avoir ces infos pour vous. Quant au pacte de base c'était ma motivation mais je veux plus de vous maintenant pas que votre âme, je veux votre cœur et votre corps tout entier. Je ne suis pas un connard mais peut- être un peu pervers, mais vous êtes tellement attirant que beaucoup de gens auraient ce genre d'idée sur vous. Quant à partir, je ne le souhaite pas mais je me plierai à votre volonté si vous le souhaitez. Je vous aime depuis un moment déjà soyez assuré de ma sincérité là-dessus.

Ciel toujours en colère, Sebastian décida de le laisser s'exprimer et retira sa main de sa bouche.

-Tu mens, tout ce que tu veux c'est me sauté, je ne suis qu'une distraction pour toi, une fois ma vengeance accomplie tu prendras mon âme et tu m'oublieras. Tu passes ton temps à me regarder avec tes yeux de pervers, on dirait que tu n'as pas bouffé pendant une semaine et je suis ton repas. Je te déteste et je déteste toutes ces femmes qui vont vers toi.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes jaloux des autres femmes et du fait qu'elles viennent naturellement vers moi et vous avez peur de n'être qu'un coup parmi d'autres ? Vous avez tort si j'avais peu de respect pour vous, je vous aurai déjà pris de force et votre âme aussi. Quelle belle tournure de phrase que vous m'offrez monsieur, en effet je mange les âmes des gens mais si je vous regarde comme cela, c'est que vous êtes appétissant mais n'en avez pas conscience. Excusez-moi de vous trouver attirant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ciel semblait moins en colère mais plutôt gêné maintenant suite aux mots que lui disait son majordome.

-Tais- toi, ne me dis pas des choses si gênantes.

-N'appréciez-vous pas les compliments ? Je ne mens jamais vous le savez, je serai toujours sincère avec vous, alors voulez-vous toujours que je m'en aille ?

-Non je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je vous préfère sincère avec moi, me détestez-vous réellement ?

-Non je t'aime.

-Je vous aime aussi, puis je vous toucher ?

-Me toucher ? Je ne sais pas c'est gênant.

Ciel rougit à ces mots.

-Vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous rougissez.

-Arrêtes de me regarder, cela me gêne.

Ciel essaya de cacher son visage mais Sebastian continua de le fixer.

-Monsieur ne soyez pas gêner, puis- je faire quelque chose d'encore plus embarrassant ?

-Que dis- tu ?

Sebastian s'empressa d'embrasser Ciel qui au début fut surpris par son geste mais finit par y prendre goût.

-C'était votre premier je suppose, j'espère vous avoir fait apprécier la chose.

-Je veux plus.

-Monsieur est entreprenant aujourd'hui, une fois commencé je ne m'arrêterai pas, êtes-vous sur de vouloir continuer ?

-Oui je le veux sautes-moi Sebastian.

-Yes my lord.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et fit glisser ses mains partout sur son corps.

-Enlèves tes gants.

Sebastian les enleva et continuait à parcourir le moindre centimètre de peau de son maitre.

-Tes mains elles sont froides.

-Pardon elles vont se réchauffer.

-Enlèves tes vêtements.

-Pourquoi ne le faites pas vous-même ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

-Parce que j'aime votre air gêné, votre réaction est très enfantine.

-Je n'ai que 13 ans, souviens toi.

-Votre jeunesse est tout à votre honneur.

Sebastian enleva se veste et sa chemise.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu si musclé, c'est impressionnant.

Ciel se permit de toucher le torse de son majordome.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel et les posa plus bas au niveau de ses fesses.

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, allez-y dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse.

Ciel n'osa pas le dire mais la réaction du bas de son corps en disait long et Sebastian le remarqua.

-Ah je vois je peux m'en occuper.

Sebastian s'occupa du membre de Ciel qui apprécia grandement.

-Han, Sebastian continu.

-Voulez- vous essayer par vous-même ?

Ciel hésita mais se laissa tenter mais quand il vu à quoi il avait à faire.

-Ah c'est énorme.

-Monsieur, lancez- vous je vous guiderai.

Ciel se lanca mais avait peur de mal faire.

-Pour l'instant vous vous débrouillez bien.

Au moment d'arriver au plus sérieux, Ciel paniqua.

-Sebastian arrêtons-là, j'ai peur.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur j'irai doucement, faites-moi confiance.

Sebastian pris les mains de Ciel et le rassura à nouveau.

-Détendez-vous, cela se passera bien, êtes- vous prêt ?

-Oui.

Ciel eu du mal au début malgré la douceur de Sebastian dans l'action puis il finit par apprécier.

-Sebastian, c'est super continu, plus vite.

-Monsieur semble apprécier finalement.

 **Un peu plus tard :**

-Avez-vous appréciez ?

-Oui cela faisait moins peur que je ne le pensais mais Sebastian que sommes-nous maintenant ?

-Ce que vous voulez que nous soyons, monsieur j'espère être plus qu'un majordome et qu'un pacte.

-Tu es la personne que j'aime mais tu restes mon majordome, pourrons-nous le refaire ?

-Quand vous voulez monsieur je vous aime.

-Moi aussi Sebastian.


End file.
